


Information

by itsrachel



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrachel/pseuds/itsrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets home and finds Will having fun on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to a chill fanfic, so please be nice. Also, this is story is not beta-ed and english is not my natural language, so I'm sorry for mistakes.

Chris sighed relieved when closed the door behind himself. The shooting had been crazy that day; it was now about 10pm and he had arrived in the set that morning at 8, so yes, he was pretty exhausted. 

He put his keys in the bowl and suddenly a laugh interrupted his thoughts. He raised his eyes and walked to the living room, where he found Will seated on the floor with the laptop on the coffee table.

"What is this?" Chris asked when Will laughed again, and only then he realized his boyfriend was reading something on the screen.

Will turned his head in surprise. "Oh hi, honey, I didn't hear you walking in," he said. "This," he motioned the screen. "is Tumblr."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Chris replied. "What are you reading, fanfiction?" he said amused while taking off his jacket.

"Yes."

Chris looked at him suspiciously, but his expression changed to almost horrified when he saw that Will wasn't joking. "Why on Earth are you reading fanfictions?!"

"It's not only fanfictions. There are some comments in general, and a few videos, too."

"Videos? And comments about what?"

"About us."

Chris stopped. "Oh," he said before walking to sit on the couch next to where his boyfriend was on the floor. He greeted him with a peck on the lips and turned to the screen, in which he saw a few pictures of him and Will and some texts. "But why are you seeing all of this?"

Will shrugged. "I was bored," he said. "And I'm glad I was, because these things are so funny. Have you read this stuff? It goes from cute ones to hardcore porn."

Chris giggled, shaking his head. "I'm aware."

"And apparently they call us Chill. I've read something about Chrisneyland, too, but I didn't get what that means. Anyway, I opened one so you could read–"

Chris laughed at that. "Oh my God, you really are reading porn about us!"

Will looked up and smirked at him. "There are actually some really good writers out there, you know," he said, drawing Chris' attention to himself.

"So you're saying you get off on some porn stories they write about us?"

"Oh, I didn't say anything about that, mister," Will said, standing up and sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend. "You, on the other hand, were the one who brought this up."

"I come home to my boyfriend reading smut about us. What do you want me to think?" Chris asked amused.

"That I'm collecting information?" he said in a playful tone.

"Information?" Chris repeated, raising one eyebrow.

"About your kinks. Because they seem to know everything."

Chris laughed. "You're ridiculous," he smiled at Will when saw him leaning in and welcomed his lips against his own.

"You say that, but it's true. I should be well-informed about your preferences," he said, after pulling away but keeping their faces close.

Chris bit his lip, looking from Will's mouth to his eyes. "You don't need any of that," he said, pressing a light kiss on his lips again. "You are my preference."

"Aw, so cheesy," Will said playfully, making Chris snort and press their lips together again.

The kiss was more intense, this time. Their mouths moved strongly against each others' and their hands traveled on their bodies. Will was almost straddling Chris' lap when the younger man pulled away for air.

"What about you get me a little more well-informed, huh?" Will asked, trailing kisses down Chris' neck. "Bedroom?" 

Chris gasped when he felt a bite on his collarbone. "Now."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! drop a review if you liked it :)


End file.
